ben 10 the magic is in you
by ghostbusterfanko
Summary: ben and gwen are transported to garudinia then bellwood is 200 miles away but they are going to stay until they defeat vilgax and charmcaster with the help of 8 girls in fairy form and ben will have a new relationship
1. Chapter 1

at the museum of history in bellwood vilgax and charmcaster ben`s arch enemy is trying to build a teleporter pod to find a gem to make them powerful. but ben gwen and kevin maid it to stop them. hey guys did we mist the party ben said. why if it isen`t ben tennyson ready to get destroyed vilgax said. nope ben said. he activated the omnitrix and turned into swampfire. your in big trouble ben said. yeah kevin said. kevin absourb the ground and turned into and human rock. then gwen ben`s cousin got ready for battle and use her mano. let`s do this ben said. ben stared shooting fire balls at vilgax then gwen stared shooting her pink mano at charmcaster. and kevin started trying to deactivate the teleporter pod. hey vilgax aren`t you tired of the old getting the omnitrix and kill you thing. ben asked/joked. no i won`t rest until i shall have my device vilgax said. right ben said slowly. but a big portal interrupted ben and gwen`s fight. and ben and gwen was sucked in and charmcaster and vilgax to. but kevin stayed.

then in garudinia

flora and helia was having an argument. WELL GOODBYE THEN flora yelled on the phone. crying. flora what`s wrong stella asked. it`s helia he want`s to be with crystal not me flora said. what laya said. but why bloom asked. well she`s a hiller she`s fun and sends him the right gifts and i don`t flora explained. oh flora musa said. leaning over to flora. it`s ok you will find another boy stella said. but the moment was interrupted by tecna. hey girls look on the news tecna said. everybody came in the room and saw the news. they saw a big portal appeared in gaurdinia park. the same portal that ben and gwen was sucked into.

in the portal hang on ben gwen said. she activated her mano form then turned into a anodite. then they landed on the ground. ouch were are we ben asked. i don`t know it dosen`t look like bellwood gwen said let me try and track bellwood. she closed her eyes and found bellwood. bellwood is 200 miles away from garudinia. but ben and gwen dosen`t know were they are as soon they could think a group of people was ground ben and gwen . oh crap were still in alien form they think were dangerous ben said. don`t worry i will say something to comfort them gwen said.

so what will gwen say to comfort the people of garudinia will the fairy`s arive to see who they are what`s gonna happen when new villans come find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting new friends

ok gwen but don`t mess this up ben said. ok gwen said. listen everybody i`m we are not the bad guys we are the good guys and we didn`t come here to invaid your home planet gwen said. like were going to believe you when we chrust you you will invaid our earth the croud said. if you think of hurting my daughter your not going to the croud of the mother said. ok listen we are telling you we are not going to hurt you trust us gwen said. yeah i mean we bean super heroes saving the world for years ben said. when gwen looked at the sighn she saw the name of garudinia. you just wait until the fairys get here the little girl said. what girls ben said. then the 8 fairys arived. there was bloom,stella,flora,musa,layla,tecna,roxy,daphne. ok what the hell are those ben asked. i don`t know gwen said. what are those things bloom said. i don`t know it looks like monsters stella said. the pink one looks magic and the green thing looks like an alien but why do i get the feeling i seen those things before daphne said. well i think we should ask them gently flora said. ok you reposive creatures or who ever you are why are you here plus i`m not even shore they can talk stella said. ok you little crap one thing we are not villans and we are not going to ben said but inturrupted by gwen. ok listen to us we are not your enemys we were attacked by 2 monsters and got sent here by mistake gwen said. but by the time gwen could finish talking ben`s omnitrix stared beeping. oh no ben said. then gwen turned her back and saw the omnitrix timing out then gwen stand by ben and teleported into a safe place to transform back to ben`s human form then they was behind a tree and ben and gwen transformed back to them selves. thanks gwen ben thanked. then ben and gwen stared running then when ben wanen`t looking he bumped in to flora. ouch both yelled. sorry that was my fault ben said. he held out his hand and lifted flora up . no it`s my fault i wasen`t looking flora said. hey i seen you you were with those girls ben remebered. yeah what are you doing here flora asked. uh me and my cousin gwen got lost we got sepreated from our older friend ben said. you poor things come with me my best friends are over there flora said. ok both awnsered.

in valtor`s lair

i can`t believe those winx girls beat me again valtor said. valtor you need to chill icy said. your being to hard on your self darcy said. yeah stormy said. i need something big something stronger i would do anything to get that kind of power valtor said. anyting vilgax said. then vilgax showed him self. who are you valtor awnsered. i`m charmcaster. charmcaster teleported right next to icy and that`s vilgax. hm what you seem interesting tell me what do you have in mind valtor asked. something very valuble vilgax said with his hand on his chin.


	3. Chapter 3 romance and trouble

so at the love and pet shop

ben and gwen tennyson are in the love and pet shop and the winx think there homless. so are you shore you two don`t know were your friend and family is bloom asked. nope we don`t know ben said. yeah suddenly we went to go check out those things then when we turned our friend was gone gwen said. and we don`t live here we live in bellwood we traveled in a oh-oh when ben didn`t know what vehicle he came in gwen said it. we traveled in a rv so right now we really are homless ben said. that`s awful very awful flora said. well were not going to let you two out of our sight bloom said. then tecna caught a look of ben`s omnitrix. um what kind watch is that on your risk if you don`t mind me asking tecna said. what this thing um it`s a present from my grandpa before he pass ben said. oh my god i`m sorry i didn`t know tecna said. no no it`s ok hope fully he`s in a better place now ben said looking up in the sky. even his grandpa is not dead he`s just missing. anyway do you have a bathroom ben said. yeah up stairs to the left musa said. so then when ben was in the bathroom he stared twisting the omnitrix. kevin come in kevin anybody please awnser ben said. ben is still trying to contact kevin but ungratefully it`s long distance so he can`t contact kevin from the omnitrix or his phone.

at gaurdinia underground.

were are you taking us talk now valtor ordered. i`m taking you to a secret lair under this town. there was a code pad on the wall he put in the code 908x5h1. then a door opened. and they all saw dna aliens and weapons. what are these things icy asked. there called dna aliens there half human half alien vilgax said. enough with this were is this thing valtor ordered. keep your pants on were all most there charmcaster said. so vilgax opened a door he showed him a lot of crystals. these are alien tech crystals absourb them and you will be powerful as ever vilgax said. valtor took one alien crystal and absoubed it and he was powerful. now i`m valtor one`s again valtor said. but there is more were that came from you will get more but in order to get one all of you must do my bidding first vilgax said. ok then what do you want valtor said.

back at bellwood city

kevin is trying to fix the teleporter pod that ben and gwen were teleported in. come on one more peace to go and there. kevin said. he tap a button to see did it work and. it blow up. oh man now were am i suppose to find them kevin complained.

back at the love and pet shop

and the winx and ben and gwen plained to make pizza`s and flora had trouble. oh man that`s not right flora complained. she put too much cheese on her pizza. so ben thinks he should help her he stand right by her and put his hand on her hand. and stared starting all over and stared making the pizza a pizza shape

could there be romance in the air in ben 10 and flora and what will valtor do with the power he cary`s inside him find out in the next chapter of ben 10 the magic is in you.


	4. Chapter 4 finding out

then back in the sewers

so what`s your bidding you want us to do valtor asked. well the first is to find a agent crystal to help me and charmcaster to take over the world a to regain hex vilgax said. so why can`t you get it your selves icy asked. because of this human charmcaster showed the picture. his name is ben tennyson. vilgax said. just one child beat you stormy said. he`s no ordenary child he has the ability to turn into 10 diffrent alien forms like these vligax showed. he showed them swampfire fourarms terraspin big chill and heatblast. just one kid transformed into all those creatures how darcy asked. well by this device on his risk it`s called the omnitrix and with it he will be able to beat us when he select each alien he picks to win vilgax explained. well he probably in this town and all ready joined with the winx girls valtor said. if he thinks that loser can win he`s got another thing coming icy said.

back at the love and pet shop 9:00am

tecna was on the computer working on the files of the love and pet shop but then she went on youtube and checking out some technology stuff then bloom came down. mourning tecna bloom greet. mourning bloom tecna greet back. then musa,stella,layla,daphne came down and ben and flora was out for breakfast and gwen is still sleeping. then tecna found a alien video she watch it and saw big chill rescuing inesent people out of a burning building. then tecna stopped and the saw the omnitrix symble on big chill. um hey girls look at this tecna said. what is it tecna stella asked. just come look they all came and looked and looked at the video. what is that thing layla asked. it looks like an alien life form but what`s really get`s me is see that weird thing on his chest tecna said. then she went on another one she saw rath arresting some bankers spidermonkey rescuing a girl from falling off the roof upgrade absourbing cars and way big battling a giant robot and there all from bellwood city. who are these things and i wonder why are they here bloom wondered. yes and those symboles on there chest daphne said. wait were`s ben right now tecna asked. ben went out to breakfast with flora musa said. why layla asked. i think ben is those aliens and i think it has something to do with his watch on his risk because it almost look like the same symble tecna said. that can`t be i mean ben looks like a sweet guy who likes flora stella said. yeah i mean why would he be related to those aliens bloom said. girls i think i`m with tecna on this he was with his cousin and that swamp thing and pink thing in the park almost sounded like them even the pink one layla added. you know what i say we ask gwen when she wakes up we ask her about the watch on his arm bloom said.

then at the breakfast restriont

ben and flora had blue barry pancakes and orange juice for breakfast. aren`t these pancakes good flora asked. yeah there delishes ben said. hey flora there is something i want to give you ben said. he walked up to flora and gave her a rose. for you flora. oh thank you ben i like it and i like you but i`m going throw so much right now i just need to go back to the love and pet shop can you take me back flora asked. sh-sh-shore ben said. the rose remind her of helia giving her roses and crying a little. then by the time ben and flora walked out of the restriont there were a big black dark glowing ball coming right at them when flora turned she made a shield to shield them both. it was icy darcy stormy and valtor. who are they ben asked. old enemys flora magic winx charmix there was a pink flash and flora transformed into a fairy. ben run flora said. don`t worry flora your not the only one who can transform he activated the omnitrix and turned into shocksquatch. let`s do this ben said. wow flora wowed.

will ben and flora win the fight will the winx find out ben`s secrect and will vilgax and charmcaster find the crystal and avenge hex.


	5. Chapter 5 contacting kevin

back at the love and pet shop

gwen was trying to contact kevin and the girls came in to check on gwen and they found her sitting there closing her eyes. i feel a magic wave in her bloom said. it`s like she`s trying to contact someone bloom said. you don`t think she`s a fairy right stella asked. no layla said. then bloom opened her eye and they were pink. oh my god musa said. wait i think that is that pink thing from yesterday daphne said. but who is she trying to contact tecna asked. hang on i can see bloom said. she touched gwen`s head and stared connecting with her listen to what`s she`s trying to say. when was in there was a pink world around her then she saw the aniodite contacting someone. kevin can you here me were are you gwen said. um gwen bloom said. BLOOM how did you get in here gwen asked. i`m a magic person just like you bloom said. listen i can explain everything gwen said. you better bloom said. ok listen me and my cousin are not normal to you see me and my cousin are from bellwood and it`s 200 miles away and were trying to get there gwen said. how did you get here in the first place bloom asked. me my cousin and my boyfriend was fighting 2 enemy`s of ours they created a telepoter pod to get here and find a crystal to take over the world gwen said. if you needed help then why didn`t you asked bloom asked. we swore to keep our powers a secrect unless we trust them and our grandpa he`s not dead he`s missing some people think he`s dead but me and ben don`t believe it ben`s been working he`s ass off to find our grandpa i`m sorry we lied to you bloom gwen said. it`s ok i can amagen what it`s like to loose somebody bloom said. then they hugged.

then same time at the fight

ben and flora was fighting the trix and valtor. try shocksquatch on for size ben said. and stared shooting lightning balls at them then icy throw her protective ice sheild out. so these legends are true the boy has the power to transform valtor said. summer thunder flora casted. and shot and stormy. ben how did you do that flora asked. what ben replied. about how you transform flora asked. then ben slammed the omnitrix and turned back to human. uh yeah you see i got the power of the omnirix on my risk it allows me to transform into over 10 diffrent alien forms like shocksquatch i just turned into ben explained. that` s awesome flora said. not as awesome as this hill of ablivian darcy casted. then ben quickly transformed into diamondhead and sheild flora. you ok ben asked. yeah thanks for the save flora thanked. that`s it i had it with this fullishness i will take care of this valtor said. he stared casting a spell to kill them for good but it he got hit by a yellow glowing ball. it was the winx and gwen then the winx took out the trix to then the winx and gwen quickly few over to ben and flora. you guys ok musa asked. yeah thanks for the save flora said. so ben how do you transform into the aliens in that watch huh stella asked. what ben said. ben it`s ok they know were aliens there the god guys and there gonna help us find vilgax and charmcaster gwen said. ok that`s good ben said. then ben got hit by valtor. hey you leave him alone you big bully bloom said then casted a pink wave then everybody stared attacking but not flora she quickly ran over to ben. ben are you all right flora asked. then changed back to human. yeah ben awnsered. then he slammed the omnitrix again and transformed into cannonbolt and was bouling and hit icy. oh yeah don`t mess with cannonbolt ben said. oh you you idiots vilgax and charmcaster won`t be happy about this valtor said. what you 4 asses are working for charmcaster and vilgax gwen said. that explain the power they have it`s alien tech ben said. we got to find out were there hiding it gwen said. you will never find out stormy said. no we got to go they know to much let`s go valtor said. grrrr icy groweld. this isen`t over darcy said. and they disoppeared. then the winx and gwen flew back down. we got to go back to the love and pet shop now bloom said.

then back at the sewers

you didn`t kill them and after all the power i have given you vilgax said. we had to leave the boy knows to much he might expose our hiding place valtor said. um hey guys i know how to beat them charmcaster said. how all said. by these 3 magic schools alfea cloudtower and red fountain i`m shore that will make them come to us charmcaster said. hmmm were is these magic schools vilgax asked. in the magic dimmension but you cant come only magic people can go icy said. i got an idea how about you 5 go and i will attack tennyson vilgax said. yes that`s a great idea let`s do it valtor said.

then back at bellwood

kevin has got some more tools he fixed the machine and he pressed the button and the poratal opened and kevin got sucked in then he got teleported to garudinaia.

back at the love and pet shop

ben was telling the story about how there grandpa gone missing. well that`s what happened ben said. you poor thing you must be pretty worried about your grandpa bloom said. did you alert his diopperence to the police stella asked. no if we tell them that they wouldn`t believe us plus this is plumber buisness any way and me my cousin and our friend are the only plumbers now so it`s up to us to protect the world now and we are not leaving when we find vilgax and charmcaster you just don`t understand ben said. then he ran out the love and pet shop. ben wait gwen called. no i will got talk to him flora said. ben wait flora said. what ben said. listen i know what it`s like to lose somebody you love i don`t know what happened to my parents but it was just me and my sister milie andme and the winx understand your pain to we care ben we care about you and your cousin you just need to believe you will find your grandpa said. thanks flora ben said facing her they were about to kiss but they got interuppted by daphne hey guys tecna needs us in here now daphne said. they came in and listened to what tecna haft to say. ok i just got a call from griffin saledin and faragonda the trix are attacking alfea valtor is attacking cloudtower and another girl waring a sexy pirple clothing attacking red fountain tecna said. that`s charmcaster gwen said. that`s her she looks like a freak stella said. we got to go now bloom said. me and my cousin are coming to gwen said. you can come but only ben can stay her the nmagic dimmension can`t let non magic humans in layla said. sorry ben gwen said. ok ben said. flora wait listen here i want to give you something he gave flora a good luck flower the same flower he gave her at the restrion. thanks ben flora said. then the winx and ben teleported out of here and left ben behind.


	6. Chapter 6 the fight part 1

so the winx club and gwen tennyson have arrived in the magic dimension and alfea cloudtower and red foutain was in trouble. oh no the three schools are under attack bloom said. anybody have a plan daphne asked. let`s see me,stella,musa,flora,layla will take on the trix bloom daphne you take on valtor and gwen you take on charmcaster tecna said. right let`s do it magic winx bloom yelled. and transformed into fairies. daphne magic winx sirenix daphne yelled and transformed into a fairy. so the winx and gwen went to go save the three schools

them back at the love and pet shop

ben was on the couch he was gonna close his eyes and sleep. then he opened his eyes he was back in bellwood city and the city was empty. what am i doing back in bellwood ben asked. GWEN KEVIN FLORA were are you ben yelled. then a pink mana was behind him. that`s it going jetray ben said. ben activated the omnitrix and slammed it down and he didn`t transform. what the hell is wrong with this thing ben asked. your omnitrix can`t work in the mana dream world the pink mana said. when ben turned around it was ben`s grandma. grandma berdona ben said. what are you doing here in my dream ben asked. i must tell you something about vilgax and charmcaster berdona said. what ben asked. your evil vilans are trying to kill you she said. oh yeah i mean there always trying to kill me ben said. no i mean there trying to take you and the winx out first to find a powerful crystal to take over the world and avenge hex berdona said. oh no that is bad ben said. vilgax is on his way right here right now he could show up any minute she said. well if he`s going to come over for a play date then i`m gonna need new toys ben joked. here you need this she gave ben a crystal to unlock ultimate aliens and put the crystal in his omnitrix. then berdona gave him the power to save and give someone a new power he truly loves the most. i trust you with the great power that caries in you good luck ben and tell gwen i said hi for me then she dissopeared then ben woke up. oh man thank you berdona ben thanked. then there was a crash it was vilgax he broke into the love and pet shop. the omnitrix now vilgax ordered. yeah it`s nice to seeyou to vilgy it`s hero time ben slammed the omnitrix and turned into diamondhead and stared shooting crystals at him .

then back back at magix at alfea

come on you winx i want to show you something ice shards icy casted. digital web tecna sheilded. we will be safe if my digital web dosen`t brake. then then darcy and stormy was right behind them and hit the winx. then at cloudtower bloom and daphne was fighting valtor. your gonna pay for what you did to my parents valtor bloom said. oh really you and your sister are weak and can`t beat me i toke over andros sparks and i will take over the hole magic dimension soon ha ha ha ha ha valtor laughed. why you dragon killer bloom casted. then shot at valtor then at red foutain. gwen and charmcaster was fighting. ok charmdweeb your going to lose gwen insulted. not a chance purple fighter then shot at gwen insulted. then keep shooting pink mana at her. why you then charmcaster got mad a put her hands on gwen and they both was flying all around the whole school.

then at gaurdinia

ben was fighting vilgax in diamondhead and he was shooting shards at him. you will never win vilgax ben said. yes i will then he was shooting lasers out of his eyes and hit ben in the face. now to end you vilgax said. then before vilgax can kill ben he got hit by a silver man and jumped into the fight it was kevin 11 one of ben`s bestfriends. kevin your here ben said. yeah it`s nice to see you to kevin said. let`s end this right now ben said.

who will ben save and get a new power will the winx and gwen win the fight at magix and will ben and kevin win the fight to find out in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7 the fight part 2

at gardenia streets

ben and kevin was fighting vilgax and diomandhead was shooting crystal shards at his. is that all you got tennyson vilgax insulted. then vilgax shoot lasers out of his eyes and shot ben. oh come on tennyson turn into way big heatblast of something kevin said. he`s right diomandhead can`t take vilgax fight now not like the last time but i think i got something that can kick his ass ben said. ben slammed the omnitrix and transformed into eye guy and stared zapping him out of his big eye on his chest and hit vilgax. ha ha that`s what i`m talking about ben said.

then back on magix at alfea

ring of solaria stella casted. glitter dust flora casted. then icy dodged there attacks. ha ha ha ha you got to do better than that winx icy insulted. dark twister darcy casted. and created a big twister and the winx was sucked in it. oh no musa said. we got to create a protective bubble to shield us then we create a spell to make the twister go to the trix tecna said. thats a great idea flora said. the winx hold hands and formed a big bubble and was saying a magic spell to make the twister go to the trix. twister twister you don`t want this target go for the trix and leave us alone all said. and the twister turned pink and was going for the trix. oh no icy and darcy said. oh shshsh stormy was about to curse. ok now that`s out of the way let`s cast a jail spell to lock them up layla said. so the winx casted a spell to lock the trix up but when they got a close look icy escasped. icy is gone flora said. oh no she always was a slippery one stella said. and were not stormy said. zip it frizzy hair musa insulted. ha ha good one musa stella said then did a high five . then back at cloudtower daphne is down and unconches so bloom is the only one to stop valtor. ok that`s it valtor you hurt my family you hurt my sister and you destroyed othere worlds i had it bloom yelled. then there was a red glow in bloom and she transformed into another fairy fourm she had a blue dress blue heart pins on her hair had pink gloves and armored curly hearts on her feet and het big wings and had clolor bells on them she was enchantix. i`m enchatix i-i got it bloom said. no this can`t be valtor said. it is now to take you down bloom replied. drangon fire ultimate bloom casted. no no this can`t be aaaaaaaaaa valtor yelled. and he dioppeared then she flew to daphne and unleashed her fairy dust and there was fairy music with it to heal her stranth then daphne woked up and saw bloom in enchantix form. bloom you finally reached enchantix i`m so proud daphne said. then they hugged. then at red foutian gwen vs charmcaster bloom and charmcaster was flying all over the the school then gwen let go and trow charmcaster on the ground. why you charmcaster said. then gwen transformed into her anodite form and casted a spell to send her in the nolvoid. transportes to the nolvoid gwen casted and there was a pink beam and aimed at charmcaster and was gone. ohhhhh finally she was getting on my nerves now to get back to the girls gwen said. then she flew back to the girls

then on earth in gardenia

vilgax was holding kevin and choking him then ben slammed the omnitrix again and turned into fasttrack and raced to get kevin from vilgax. vilgax is to powerful and i don`t have enough power in the omnitrix but i should have enough for one more ben said. and slammed the omnitrix and transformed into spidermonkey and slammed the omnitrix again and transformed into ultimate spidermonkey. oh yeah ben said. ultimate spidermonkey but how i thought you didn`t have any ultimate aliens in the omniverse omnitrix kevin asked. long story now we kick butt and charged to vilgax and webs was coming out of his mouth and aimed at his face. ahhh reposive web vilgax said. so he got his sowrd out and kill ben 10 for good.

then at alfea

gwen made it to alfea. hi girls gwen greet. hi all greet back. then the specialists have came. hi girls sky greet. hi all greet. hey bloom who are they gwen asked. oh i`m sorry let me intredose you to the specialists heres sky,brandon,riven,timmy,helia, and nabu bloom said. before gwen can greet her phone was ringing. hello gwen said. were are you ben said. ben what`s wrong gwen aske. then she put her phone on speaker. girls it`s vilgax he`s attacking us ben said. ok but wait who is us gwen asked. kevin is here to but no time to explain were getting our butts kicked hard ben said. ok were on our way gwen said. bens in trouble vilgax is attacking him gwen said. well let`s go bloom said. wait your gonna need some back up helia said. we can handle our selves and plus don`t talk to me flora said with a angry look on her face. ok you can come ben needs us gwen said. then they teleported back to earth to help ben and kevin

what will the winx do when they face vilgax with ben and kevin. and is valtor really destroyed and will icy find a way to rescue her sisters find out in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 flora enchantix

so then the winx gwen and the specialists have arrived at gardenia first they raced back at the love and pet shop. oh no bens gone bloom said. yeah but look at this place stella said. then they herd a boom then they saw something flying when they looked up they saw ben in jetray form. BEN HEY GWEN yelled. then ben looked down. gwen girls ben said. then he flew down to greet the gang then by the time he got down he changed back to human. ben are you ok gwen asked. yeah ben awnsered. ben i liked you to meet the specialists meet sky,brandon,riven,timmy,helia and nabu bloom said. hi all greet. hi ben greet. ben were is vilgax gwen asked. he`s over there ben pointed but you all brace your selves i never seen vilgax it`s like he`s an army man ben said. oh please we battled monsters witches trolls and demons i`m shore we can handle a big alien stella said. then vilgax walked up and showed himself and holding kevin. oh no kevin gwen said. the they all gasped looking at his body and squid face. ok that is so freaky musa said looking at his face. well well well if it isen`t ben again and his little friends prepare to feel the rath of vilgax vilgax said. ok time to bring out the big guns ben said. he activated the omnitrix and transformed into humungousaur then slammed it again and transformed into ultimate humungosaur. what the ben i thought you couldn`t gain ultimate access to the omnitrix gwen asked. long story now to kick some tale ben said. so then the winx the specialists and the tennysons stared taking on vilgax. first gwen grabbed kevin from vilgax then ben stared punching vilgax then vilgax was behind the winx. digital web tecna casted. and vilgax was in a digital rope which that burned vilgax a little. soft super blast musa casted. and there was big pink boomboxes around vilgax and his ears hurt. aaaaaaaaa that noise vilgax said. ivy rope flora casted. and she lifted her hand and flowers was coming out over hand and the flowers was coming out of the ground and got a grip on vilgax legs. then bloom and stella and the specialists was in front of vilgax and bloom and stella was in front of vilgax and casted a spell to hit vilgax. dragon heart bloom casted. sun dance stella casted. and hit vilgax then the specialists stepped up and got there swords out and stared kicking his butt hard. ha i told you we can handle this stella bragged. then vilgax break free and punch the winx and the specialists exept flora. flower powder flora casted. but vilgax dodged it. little pest vilgax said. and hit flora and flora was down. flora no ben yelled. then ben stood up to vilgax with a angry face and ran to him and stared kicking his butt but vilgax didn`t lay a punch on him he fell down and was unconches then ben turned human again and everybody woke up and ben ran to flora. flora please wake up please don`t do this ben begged. ben was crying tears dripping down his face to his chin. then a flash back came to ben he remembered verdona telling him to use the power to save the person he loves and that person is flora. i know what i must do ben said. he stood up and put his hand on his heart and a pink energy ball was coming out of it. then he put it in flora`s heart and she was floating in the air and everybody gasped. and there was a transformation she had a princess teara on her head she had a pink dress on she had pink gloves and had armored enchanted hearts on her legs and had sparkling pink wings on a back with green bells on it and she became a enchantix fairy and she was alive. ben you did it you brought me back to life and i`m enchantix oh thank you flora thanked. then she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. wait were is vilgax flora asked. they all turned then he was gone. damn he got away ben said. don`t worry we will get him back promise flora said. ok ben said. helia was starting to be happy that flora is alive again but he is still starting to have feelings for flora even he is with crystal then they all flew back to the love and pet shop that is haft destroyed but ok.

back in gardenia underground

the 3 villans showed up. icy were is your sisters valtor asked. the winx got them icy said. and that gwen 10 sent charmcaster to the nolvoid vilgax said. grrrrrrrrr i had it the winx and the tennysons have made a big mistake i think we need something bigger and stronger valtor said. no we must find the cry before vilgax could finish. screw that damn crystal i`m going back to that room and get some more crystal juice valtor said. and walked out then vilgax got a grip on him. wait vilgax said. you dare touch me feel the rath of valtor valtor said. and lifted up his hand and casted a spell to hurt vilgax and a beam came out of his hand and hit vilgax. valtor wait icy said. then icy caught a grip on valtor then valtor punched icy. i don`t need nobody i can handle my self you can all go to hell i`m going solo valtor said. and flew off. a few minutes later valtor got to the room and absourb all the crystals and made him powerful he had the head of heatblast the four eyes of four arms the teeth of wildmutt the mouth of stinkfly the chest of ultimate humungosur the left arm of four arms the arm of diomandhead the second left arm of stinkfly and second right arm of gravattck the legs of fast track and the wings of big chill he was ultimate valtor while that`s happening icy was helping vilgax get up. whats going to happen when valtor absourb the alien crystals icy asked. how long was i out vilgax asked. 5 minutes icy awnsered. oh no child he has finally reached the alien transformation he will be more powerful then the crystal were trying to find if he uses to much of his power then he will destroy himself and the whole world with it as much as i hate to say it we must team up with ben tennyson and the winx vilgax said. what the winx ew get real icy said. i`m not joking if we don`t do something now then we will all be killed and not just earth the whole entire universe vilgax said. oh that is bad icy said. come on we must go find them vlgax said. then they rushed off to find the winx and ben.

will the vilgax and icy team up with the winx and ben and will valtor destroy the universe find out in the next chapter of ben 10 the magic is in you.


	9. Chapter 9 floras pregnancy

back at the love and pet shop the winx and the specialists was cleaning up from the mess vilgax made. and gwen was with kevin making shore he`s fine while ben and flora was at the fruit juice music bar. man for a tuff alien that vilgax guy shore do know how to take a half building down brandon said. yeah i`ll say stella said. so bloom how was flora when i broke up with her helia asked. she was very sad about you leaving her like that and you should be a shame of your doing flora like that and after all done for you she risk her life for you she even trust you se even had a crush on you and you just throw it all away you just tost it all in the trash bloom said. listen i was thinking i will break up with crystal then go back to flora helia said. it`s to late for that i mean flora likes ben now bloom said. what were did they go helia asked. i`m not telling nothing flora think you might do the same damn thing again she will never go back to you she likes ben now and the way how ben look and gave her enchantix i think ben and flora would make a loving couple you had your chance but you blow it bloom said. helia was upset that flora will never go back to him but he was angry that she is picking ben so helia rushed off to find flora to get her back.

later at the fruit juice music bar

ben and flora was drinking smoothy`s. um this is a really good smoothy better then mr smoothies ben said. hm hm hm flora chuckled. see i told you flora said. then flora was upset and ben noticed that she was. flora what`s wrong ben asked. no no it`s nothing flora said. come on there has to be something ben asked. ok i will tell you flora said. 3 days ago my ex-boyfriend dumped me he said. i give him bad presents i`m not fun and not a healer he dumped me for a girl that`s just like the things i told you that the girl can do flora said crying. oh my god that`s awfel come hear lean to my arms ben said. so flora leaned to ben`s arms and was still crying while ben was hugging the flora was getting sick. what`s wrong ben asked. i feel sick flora said. and ran to the girls bathroom and stared vomiting. then ben asked roxy to check on flora then roxy went in. hey flora are you ok ben asked me to check on you roxy said. then flora came out of the bathroom. i`m fine i`m fine flora said. she went to the sink and turned on the water fosid and put water all over her face. it`s ok roxy just go tell ben i will be out in a minute flora said. ok roxy said. oh god why do i still have a strange craving after i just vomited flora said. oh no me and helia flora said. there was a flash back of flora and helia having sex after they broke up. oh my god i know this day would come flora quickly went out of the bathroom to go to walgreens and get a pregnancy test but ben stopped her. wait flora were`s the fire ben said/joked. ok ben don`t freak but i`m pregnant flora said. what your pregnant who got you pregnant ben asked. hhhh my ex-boyfriend helia got me pregnant before we broke up and i was heading to walgreens to get a pregnant test flora said. ok i will go with you your gonna need someone to support you ben said. thanks flora said. but when they walked out of the fruit juice music bar helia was standing right there. flora i finally found you helia said. helia what the hell are you doing here flora asked. i want you back please takeme back helia begged. no i said no now leave me alone i`m pregnant flora said. really that`s great the two of us can run away and have a family that`s why i put a hole in the condom so we would have a baby together helia said. so helia bend down on his nease and proposed to flora. flora will you marry me helia said. ben was about to invaid but he want to see what`s flora is going to say. no no i won`t you left and i`m not going to let you do that again flora said. please i will do 50,00 tears of crying for you i would scream bleed and stab myself for you and still won`t even hear me helia said. no please stop flora said. just please give me another chance helia said. then ben was right by flora. she said no helia ben said. then helia punched ben and he fell down. oh no ben you leave my boyfriend alone flora said. then she casted a spell glitter dust flora casted. then vines stared coming out of the ground and hold helia up then when helia was taken care of flora quickly ran over to ben and made shore he`s ok. ben are you alright flora asked. yeah let`s get out of here ben said. then they ran to walgreens and made shore they lost helia.

back at the love and pet shop

then winx and the specialists finished cleaning the shop. finally all done musa said. yeah that was some hard work tecna said. hey were`s ben and flora layal asked. oh they went to the fruit juice music bar i wonder could it be romance stella said. hey have anybody seen helien timmy asked. girls girls bloom yelled coming in rushing. that was flora on the phone she said she thinks she`s pregnant and then helia came and tried to get her back and helia punched ben but they got away on time bloom said. what all said. but that`s impossible i mean why did she get pregnant stella asked. it wasen`t flora`s fault she said he put a big whole in the condom while they were having sex bloom said. well that explain why he they were sleeping in the bed at red foutain riven said. then they herd a crash. then they came and they saw vilgax and icy. oh no not you two again musa said. ready for a rematch tecna asked. no we are not here to fight we need your help vilgax said. what all said.

then at walgreens

ben and flora went in and asked a lady for a pregnancy test. um hi can we have a pregnancy test please ben asked. oh ok who`s the lucky woman the woman asked. oh she is she`s the lucky woman ben said pointing at flora. oh well congrats dear you must be so proud you being a mother the woman said. oh thank you flora thanked. and you must be proud being a father the woman said. to ben. oh well oh before ben could finish she gave them the pregnancy test. that will be 2$ please. shore ben said. he got his credit card out and paid for the pregnancy test. thanks both said. your welcome and god bless you the woman said. then they went outside and head back to the love and pet shop

what will happen when ben and flora find vilgax and icy in the love and pet shop and what will happen when flora finds out if shes pregnant or not find out in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10 dna alien invasion

at the love and pet shop

vilgax and icy was talking about valtor about he is an alien now. and that`s why we need your help vilgax said. then stella leaned to bloom and said. i don`t trust them stella said. yeah i`m with stella on this one it could be a trick bloom said. please you haft to believe us valtor is a monster an alien if he over use the power he has he will destroy all of us icy said. no we still don`t believe you remember taking over magix tecna said. and you even let darkar turn bloom dark sky said. and you even frozen me with your own magic bloom said. and you put us in a twister layla said. and then you attack red foutain with an energy glove last year riven said. ok ok ok me and my sister have done a lot of things to you guys icy said. but we promise to keep our word this just believe us vilgax said. then ben and flora came in with the pregnancy test then ben looked at vilgax and said. flora get upstairs now what the hell are you doing back both of you better get or i will go fourarms and beet the living crap out of you or go toepick and scare the life out if you ben said. wait young tennyson we don`t want to fight vilgax said. they want to tell you something gwen said. oh yeah what do they want to tell me ben asked. before gwen could tell you they herd thunder and this is making ben confused. wait at first it was sunny outside now it thunder ben said. that`s not thunder child vilgax said. they all went outside and saw purple lightning then ben was facing vilgax. ok vilgax what is going on here ben ordered. before vilgax could tell there was a giant truck and a big alien man it was valtor and the dna aliens driving the truck. attention people of gardinia we are the dna aliens and meet our boss valtor the dna alien speaked. oh man thats valtor bloom said. it looks like got all my aliens ben said. so you were telling the truth nabu said. so then a big cannon shooter came out of the truck and stared shooting dna egg pods and spreading all of gardinia. oh the dna pods it`s all over the whole city gwen said. so what will happen timmy asked. so when the things get on there head it will turn them into aliens and make them evil ben said. thats terrible stella said. ok everybody in the back in the pet shop ben said. everybody went back in the pet shop exept bloom. wait bloom were are you going sky asked. my mom and dad i got to make shore there ok magic winx enchantix bloom said. then bloom flew off and sky is going after her to make shore she`s ok to. everbody was in the love and pet shop. ok now we need a plan to stop this madness ben said. me and ben new this would happen some day so we made some weapons to change the dna aliens back to human gwen said. the weapon was big it was green has a hole on the front had the omnitrix symbole and has a battery level on it and they made 20 of them. wow we should get some of these at red fountain brandon said. then they herd a scream from upstairs. that sound like flora ben said. than he ran upstairs opened the door and found flora in her bed. flora what`s wrong did you take the test yet ben asked. yes i am pregnant flora said. really ben said. then she shoke her head yes. but ben didn`t know what to say should it he be happy or sad ben don`t know wich one to pick while ben was thinking flora leaned to him. you know what the way that women said about you being a father back at walgreens i think you make a great daddy just be me and you flora said. with ben smiling at flora and flora smiling back and then they kissed then dna aliens broke in 4 of them. oh great and just when we were having a great moment ben said. then dna aliens was spitting out goow and ben quickly slammed the omnitrix and transformed into bloxx and protecting flora and put her in a ball were the dna alien cant shoot her.

then at blooms house

bloom and sky was at blooms house. when they went in there was nobody here it was empty. that`s weird mom and dad are not here bloom said. maybe they just went out sky said. then bloom found her mothers cell phone covered in yellow slime. this is bad this is my mothers phone she never go anyware without it bloom said. then 2 dna aliens was behind her. oh no bloom look out sky said. then bloom turned around and saw them. dragon hand bloom casted. and raped the 2 dna alien with her flaming rope. were are my parents tell me now bloom ordered. bloom wait if to dna aliens are here thenyour parents are here... you don`t think sky said. let me see bloom said. she got her fairydust pendant out and see if it`s them and saw the image and sky was right it was blooms parents. oh my god your right how are we gonna change them back bloom said. um i got an idea i herd enchantix fairies have fairy dust powers to change them back sky said. yeah let`s try it bloom said.

will bloom change her parents back will the team stop valtor and will they stop shooting dna eggs all over find out in the next chapter the final battle


	11. 12 final battle part 1 and the mistake

so then back at blooms house

bloom got her fairy dust pendant and consintrait her dust she closed her eyes and and lifted her fairy dust and waved it around into a pattern of the dragon fire in a heart and fairy dust came out and bloom spread it all around blooms parents and there was a red flash making sky sheild his eyes then the light was over and blooms parents turned back to normal and bloom is happy.

then back at the love and pet shop

ben was in the form of bloxx and was sheilding flora. flora i got an idea when i transform into another alien you sheild yourself ok ben asked. ok flora replied. then ben slammed the omnitrix and transformed into atomix and flora sheild her self. and ben shocked the dna aliens out of the love and pet shop. oh man ben said. then flora saw her test on the flora she picked it up and she was wrong she`s not pregnant it was a mistake and flora was realeved. then ben changed back. BEN BEN flora shouted. then ben ran to flora to see what she wants. what is it ben asked. look it was all a mistake i`m not pregnant see flora said. showing ben the test. oh are you happy ben asked. well yes oh no oh i don`t know what i`m thinking flora said. then ben leaned to flora. come on we got to get out of here now ben said. then when they were about to leave gun shots was coming out of floras window and they all were taking cover. oh damn again ben said. he quickly activated the omnitrix and transformed into chromastone. and ben made a really big colorful bubble to protect flora and run while under the bubble sheild then they made it out alive and ben changed back. we got to end this right now get your blaster flor because this is war ben said. then 5 minutes ago our heroes are getting ready to attack and ben is the leader every body got there blasters and everybody was in transformation. ok team there is a truck full of dna eggs i can take care of that just take out the dna snippers to let me get throw to destroy the dna eggs are you ready team ben said. then everyone raced there hands even vilgax and icy even though they did try to kill them all these years anyway it`s war time for the plumbers the specialist and the winx. so then ben activated the omnitrix and transformed into astrodactyl. then ben grabbed his blaster and begin to start the war. LETS DO THIS ben yelled. and everybody stared going outside and attacking. ben flew over the dna truck and the dna aliens was about to hit him but flora and layla took care of that. they hold there hands and formed a convergence and there was a big energy glove coming out of there hands and shot the dna aliens and ben made it over to the eggs. ok omnitrix give me something useful to destroy the eggs ben asked. and he slammed down the omnitrix and transform into chromastone. chromastone now thats what i`m talking about ben said with a grin on his face. and he stared zapping the eggs. and back in the middle of the fight our 12 heroes/2 villans are fighting the dna aliens and turning them back to human while flora is nursing them back to the love and pet shop.

back at alfea

daphne was in the nurses office and she was sleeping because of the strong spell of valtor . but then one second later daphne woke up. oh what happened my head daphne mouned touching her head. were blacked out by the spell of valtor but greatfully bloom saved you with her fairy dust faragonda said. then she stepped out of the shadows. oh were is ben were is he we need him daphne said confusing faragonda. ben who is ben faragonda asked. then daphne got out of bed and told her everything about what happened.

then back at blooms house

bloom and sky was sitting mike and vanessa back to there room and cleaning up there place of slime and when they get throw cleaning they will join the battle.

then back at the battle

everybody was still fighting. man how manny of these things are there timmy asked. i have no idea maybe thousands nabu said. i hope tennyson is done because we all could use some backup kevin said. i`m shore he is almost done gwen saidwith sweat on her face. push yeah right i bet if daphne and bloom was here i bet we would get throw by now riven said with his rude attitude. oh riven please don`t be rude i bet ben is trying his best to destroy the... before musa could finish there was a big explosion in the trucks and that explosion was ben and he flew into the middle of the battle and changed back. ok good now the dna eggs are taking care of now lets see will the dna aliens deal with shocksquatch ben said. he acivated the omnitrix and slammed it down and transformed into four arms instead of shocksquatch. four arms oh well close enough ben said. and ben ran off fighting giving the dna aliens what for. then icy and vilgax was taking care of valtor . so i see it`s the two traders who left me valtor said. valtor you brought this on yourself but we can help you icy said. never i`m staying this way forever valtor said. and slapped icy with with is left arm of four arms. and was down for the count and her nose was bleeding while she was crying. valtor i beg of you please stop this before you kill us all the more you use you powers the more trouble you will do vilgax said. and valtor eyes glowed . no never i will send you to the omega dimension for good valtor said. and hold up gravattack hand and lifted him up and opened a portal and send vilgax to omega and laughed evilly with a evil smile on his face. now to go to bellwood and finished to deed valtor said. and flew off

this is only part 1 wait for part 2.


	12. chapter 13 the final battle part 2

back at the fight in gardenia

our heroes are fighting the dna aliens and monster valtor got away. ok tecna how many more of these things we haft to face ben asked. ok we faced 1,189 so we haft to face 410 now plus valtor tecna finished. damn it ben curse. where is valtor ben asked. we don`t know we thought vilgax and icy was taking care of him stella thought. then ben was starting to think that those two dubble crossed them.

then back at blooms house.

bloom and sky finished cleaning the house. oh god finally now we got to get back to the fight sky said. then sky turned and found bloom was weakening. then sky quickly ran to her. bloom are you ok sky asked. yes my head hurts it feels like valtor is using part of the dragon flame in a machine bloom said. what were is he now sky asked. he is in bellwood bloom said. isen`t that bens town sky asked. yes bloom awnsered. then we got to warn ben fast sky said. he quickly got to a phone and call flora to warn ben.

at alfea

daphne was in the nurse room and was telling mrs faragonda about ben and gwen and getting a vision about the fight. so that`s what happened daphne finished. my oh my valtor a monster this is bad faragondo said. yeah and i must team up with them daphne said. she got out of bed and closed her eyes and yelled. MAGIC WINX SIRENIX she yelled. and transformed and raced off to go join the fight.

then back at bellwood in billy billions tower

valtor is putting the power he has in the machine to create a alien army. finally i`m almost done now i need one more peace to finish the job and that is the omnitrix i must get it from that tennyson kid i just need to lore him here valtor said.

then back at gardenia

the hole fight was over all the dna aliens was change back to humans and was in the hospital. and the team was back at the love and pet shop with bloom,daphne and sky telling them about were is he heading and what is he going to do. so that`s what`s going to happen if we don`t do nothing bloom finished. oh damn valtor is going to create more aliens that`s great kevin complained. yeah i mean have we face crap enough riven complained. well what are we waiting for team we got to stop him now ben began, come on there is no time to lose. then riven is starting to get tired of ben he got up and clench his fist. ok who made you boss riven asked. what ben said. i mean who do you think you are anyway being a solder riven asked. listen i`m trying to ben a leader here to stop the son of a bitch ben said. yeah well i think we should stop valtor our way riven said. then got interrupted by musa and flora. riven ben stop this now musa said. yes please flora begged. then they all got interrupted by valtor. yes keep arguing it feeds me valtor said. and showed up out of no ware. yeesh i`v all ways known valtor was a ugly son of a bitch but i didn`t know he would be this uglier stella whispered to brandon. i have come for the omnitrix valtor said. noway ben said. then we will haft to do it the hard way valtor said. then valtor reached out gravattacks hand and levitated flora and flew out. hey you come back here ben said. he ran out slammed the omnitrix and transformed into big chill and went chasing after him. then he took a huff and a puff from his teeth and blow a freezing breez out and hit valtor a little but it didn`t sting him

then back at the love and pet shop

oh great now ben and flora gone with valtor and we don`t have a trace layla said. that`s ok i have a trace gwen said. her eyes was glowing pink and closed them and turned back to normal. i got a trace there all heading back to bellwood gwen finished. well let`s go then they need help nabu said. then they all raced out of the pet shop.

then back at bellwood at billy billions tower

when ben barged in as big chill he changed back. and flora was on the ground with valtor flouting in front of her as a hostage. let her go valtor ben said. i will let her go ben demanded. oh i will but i want the omnitrix. if you give me the omnitrix or this girl die but if you will she won`t valtor said. DON`T DO IT BEN flora yelled. he closed his eyes and held out his hand and said. ok you win ben said. he took off the omnitrix and throw it to valtor and valtor kicked flora out of his sight and valtor put the omnitrix on and activated it and selected alien x. yes this on will be useful to build my alien army valtor said. but before valtor could slam it down he was interrupted by ben. wait ben yelled. befre you slam it down let me say something first ben said. ben what are you doing flora whispered. don`t worry i know what i`m doing. go ahead say what you want because it`s going to be your last when my army destroys you valtor said. then ben stepped up and said. omnitrix activate self destruct mode self destruct in 30 seconds and code number 000 destruct 0 ben finished. self destruct mode activated self destruct mode comence in 30 seconds please stand by the omnitrix finish. what the hell you tricked me, i shall end you right now valtor said. ben we haft to get out of here flora said. we all got to run then ben said. MAGIC WINX ENCHAN...before flora could finish she got hit by valtor using jetray eye lasers. so then ben plan to carry flora and get out while valtor figures out how to turn off the self destruct mode. he stared clicking and slamming and cursing it out. then while he is doing that. ben and flora are taking the elevator while ben worry`s about flora. then the heroes made it to bellwood. ok so now were in bellwood now were are ben,flora and valtor timmy asked. then they herd a big explodsion. i got a guess kevin said. then they raced to investigate the explodsion. then by the time there was fire every ware ben and flora came out with there shirts a little ripped and a few cuts. then ben put flora down for a minute and ben was down to then there was a big green light when the light died it was azmuth the builder of the omnitrix. amuth ben called his name. i am proud of you ben tennyson you using your omnitrix to save your soul mate azmuth said. will she be ok ben asked. i am a builder not a doctor but she will be alright she should wake up in the next 20 seconds azmuth said. while that i have a gift for you azumth said. then he disoppeared. then ben looked on his risk and saw a watch. it has the alien force device on it with the original nob and symbole on it from the first series and has the original white parts on it to. it`s called the benomnitrix. awsome ben said. but before he could figure out how many aliens he herd a moan and it was flora then ben ran to her. are you ok ben asked. yeah flora said. then flora remember about ben giving the omnitrix to valtor. oh my god ben what about your omnitrix i mean you don`t have it anymore flora said. don`t worry look ben said. then he held out his risk and showed the benomnitrix to flora and she smiled. don`t worry valtor is destroyed i got a new omnitrix and we are ok ben said. then they kissed. then by the time they stopped kissing the others showed up. wheres valtor gwen asked. ha ha yeah long story ben giggled. so ben and flora told about what happen and happy that valtors death bens new watch and about ben and floras relationship and they all went out for smoothies. but helia is still out there as a dna alien and seek revenge on ben tennyson and get flora back.

well that`s the end of the story but the winx and the plumbers adventure has just begun

well that`s the end till next time and hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
